


Cos every time I close my eyes I feel you near

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: College, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, sharing hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Percy has always thought Annabeth looks amazing in his clothes, he's just never understood why she keeps stealing them. Until he does.





	Cos every time I close my eyes I feel you near

Annabeth hadn’t planned to stay at the Jackson’s for dinner, or for the night but the New York weather had other plans. It had been a Friday in late September and she had gone to Percy’s apartment after school to hang out. Between their schools being on really different schedules, her boarding school curfew, and school work in general they didn’t get to hang out on weekdays. Their relationship was just over a month old and because of the problem with demigods and technology, and her living with roommates they couldn’t talk often and she wished they could see each other more.

Just like Annabeth hadn’t planned to stay for dinner, she hadn’t planned on accidentally taking a nap while Percy showered since PE was his last class of the day. 

“Good morning,” Percy said to her when she finally woke up. She was on his bed, a blanket laying on top of her. 

She blinked at him a couple times, still fighting sleep. “What happened?” she managed to say, making Percy laugh a little.

“You fell asleep.” 

“What time is it?”

Percy shrugged and looked around his desk trying to find a clock. “Past seven? Mom’s making dinner and you’re included.” 

Annabeth nodded, her sleepy brain finally starting to wake up and realizing that even with the sun shining, the city was feeling unusually cold. She looked at the window in Percy’s room, the one that was currently closed, but she was sure it had been open before her nap. She shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her body.

“Are you okay?”

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a little chilly.” She had changed into jeans and her camp shirt before leaving her dorm in the afternoon and while the short sleeves had seemed like a good idea a few hours ago, she was starting to regret it.   

“Do you want a hoodie?” Percy stood up to walked to the mess of clothes that was his closet. “I know I have a clean one somewhere around here.” He threw a few shirts to the floor before pulling out a navy hoodie. “I wore it last week but it’s still clean…ish.” He had the decency to look sheepish and Annabeth snorted.

“It’s the best I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Hand it over.” 

It was hours later, after dinner and after watching a movie with Percy and his parents in the living room and accidentally missing her school curfew; when she was tucked in Percy’s bed, with Percy sleeping on the couch after Sally’s not very subtle hints about them not sharing a bed, that Annabeth finally allowed herself to giggle about the fact that she was wearing her boyfriend’s hoodie. It was the girliest thing she had done in a while, and she would be embarrassed if someone saw her, it was such an Aphrodite cabin thing to do, but she didn’t care. The hoodie smelled like him, like the ocean mix that followed him everywhere, the sheets she was tucked in included. There was something about the fact that she was wearing his hoodie that made her incredibly happy and bubbly. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to give it back to him, maybe she could “ _accidentally_ ” take it with her to her dorm, if she couldn’t see Percy often at least this way she would have a little piece of him with her. And surrounded by the smell of him, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  

***

Percy wasn’t a fan of tight clothes, he liked his arms and torso to be able to move around without having to feel like he was going to tear through his clothes. He liked it even better if his hoodies were a little bit looser, especially since it meant more space for shirts under it, something he hadn’t really done in NYC but started doing in Ithaca’s cooler and harsher winter. He’d been looking around his apartment for a clean hoodie to wear to no avail. The few he had were really dirty, enough that he wasn’t tempted to wear them again until they took a trip to the washing machine, and the one he’d been wearing last night was nowhere to been seen, probably currently being worn somewhere on the Cornell campus by his girlfriend. He sighed and looked in his closet again, the sweaters weren’t warm enough or if they were warm they were dirty and he wasn’t going to wear a bulky jacket just to hang out in his place. Something on Annabeth’s side of the closet caught his eye. A France hoodie she’d bought during her year studying abroad in Paris. It was the one hoodie she currently wore the most when she wasn’t stealing his clothes. He and Annabeth weren’t the same size, while their height difference wasn’t much, he was still taller and broader and his clothes usually looked a little big on her. But he was cold and that piece of clothing was his last hope, so he took it from the closet and put it on. It wasn’t as tight as he thought it was gonna be, he probably wouldn’t be able to comfortably fight wearing it, but there were no monsters in sight and he was somehow comfortable in it.

It took Percy a total of four minutes to understand why Annabeth loved to wear his clothes so much. Her hoodie smelled like her, that smell of lemons and strawberries and something that was uniquely Annabeth. He felt like she was hugging him even if she was nowhere in sight. It made him warm and happy in a way his hoodies had never done. And it took Percy a total of two hours wearing her hoodie to decide he would buy her a hoodie that fit him right so he could steal it and wear it around.  


End file.
